A variety of lotions have been developed for the care of domestic hoofed animals. The role these lotions are intended to play vary with weather conditions. In arid weather a moisturizing lotion is required. In humid weather the lotion must serve as a moisture retardant; keeping moisture and dampness out of the hooves.
The ingredients of a moisturizing lotion generally differ from the ingredients of a moisture retarding lotion. This makes it difficult to make adjustments to the lotion as weather conditions change from arid to humid and to the vast range of conditions inbetween.